Blizzards & Quidditch
by demigod4ever123
Summary: What do you get when you mix Rose, Scorpius, Al, quidditch, broomsticks, blizzards, and disturbing menat pictures? Lots of perverted humor to go along with the ScorpiusxRose. RnR?


**A/N : It's snowing really badly outside, and I have **_**nothing **_**else to do. So I decided to write. (Well, first, I watched 'Malk' by Julian Smith on YouTube. You should, too. Well, read this first, then watch Malk. Oh, and by the way, if it's night at your house, don't watch it. You'll wake up your family with your laughter. But anyways, I digress.) **

**…**

"Bloody hell." murmured Rose as she gazed out of the large window. "It's snowing _sideways._" She turned back to her breakfast and took a bite of French toast.

"I know. That's one bad blizzard out there. You know, I heard that the Slytherin team _still _has practice outside on the Quidditch field." said Al as he dropped into the seat beside her at the Gryffindor table. He grabbed a slice of bacon off of her plate and ate it.

"Honestly, the world could end today and they would still have practice tomorrow." she said. Her azure eyes widened. "Wait, they have practice? Now?"

"Yeah." said Albus. From under his untidy mop of black hair, his eyebrows furrowed together. "Why so surprised?" he asked her. It was a well known fact that the seventh year who captained the team was a psycho. They played in all weather, even when it was below freezing and it was actually rainig cats and dogs. (Long story. Let's just say James had decided to play a prank and leave it at that.)

"Does that mean that _Scorpius _is out there?" she asked, worried. She turned back around to the window to look out. the snow was falling so heavily, she couldn't see a thing.

"Yeah, actually, it does. Is wittle Rosie Posie scared for Scorpy? Do she have a cwush on him?" asked Al in a condescending baby voice. A grin was plastered to his smug little face, and his emerald eyes twinkled amusedly.

Rose didn't even look at her cousin as she smacked him.

"OW!"

"Man up, Albus Severus. But they can't really practice in this weather. It's inhumane." she grumbled as she turned backto the table for a second time.

"Aw, Rosie, you _do_ care about him."

"He's my best friend, you prat." Stated Rose flatly. They were friends, although her feeling weren't _strictly_ platonic.

Ablus could sense this. For a Potter, he wasn't as dense as he could've been. And he made this fact known as he teased, "I think you're in _loooooove _with our dear friend Mr. Malfoy. I think you want to shag him in an empty classroom, actually." He paused for a moment. "Ew. I can't believe I just said that. Got a pensieve handy? I need to remove this thought from my mind."

"Nah. In fact, I think I'll go find him and give him the shag of his life. And then we can tell you _all _about it." said Rose as she left, chuckling while Al beat himself with a fork in order to clear his mind of the thoughts and mental pictured of his cousin and best friend together-together.

He stopped and pulled out a mirror. "She's coming. This plan had better work." he said.

"It will. But if we don't come in in a half hour, come to the pitch. I don't want Rosie to hex my balls off." replied Scorpius.

Albus chuckled. "Alright. But if you two are snogging, _or worse, _I might have to throw myself down the stairs."

...

Rose stepped outside and quickly cast a warming charm on herself. She rushed to the Quidditch pitch to find Scorpius sitting on a broom, smiling at her. No one else was there except for them.

"What're you doing? I thought you had practice." she called up to him. or, rather, in his general direction. She knew he was there, even if she could barely see him. Quickly, she cast a spell so that the little section of the pitch that they were in _wasn't_ snowing. Now she could see her best friend.

Speaking of her best friend, Scorpius flew down and landed next to her. "It ended." he said abruptly.

"Oh." was all she could say.

"Yeah. So d'you want to ride my broomstick?" he asked.

"Wh- _what?"_ asked Rose as her cheeks turned crimson.

"My Cleansweep 7800. What did you _think _I meant?" he asked, his sliver eyes narrowing.

"Um, nothing." she muttered, a little too quickly as her cheeks went back to a normal color.

"Don't lie, Rosie. You thought I meant something else. You want to ride my," he winked, "_broomstick_. Don't you?"

"Nah. It's probably so small, I wouldn't be able to." she said, smirking.

Scorpius' cocky grin dropped from his face. "You take that back. I know you've heard the rumors circulating throughout the school. Although they don't do me as much justice as I deserve." A smirk took the place of the grin.

"So now you think you're _bigger _than a hippogriff? You cocky bastard. Wipe that smirk off your face." said Rose, play fighting.

"Wouldn't you rather kiss it off?" he asked, only half joking. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes…_

_Yes. _"No. Not even if you paid me." lied Rose smoothly.

"Is that your final answer?" asked Scorpius as he raised an eyebrow.

_No. _"Yep. I will never kiss you."

"What about if _I _kiss _you_?"

_Don't blush, don't blush, don't blush… DAMNIT! _

"Is that a blush I see upon Rosie's rosy cheeks?" asked Scorpius.

Rose blushed even harder.

"The thought of me kissing her makes her blush." announced Scorpius to no one. (Al was supposed to be there right now. Although Rose didn't look like she wanted to castrate him with a rusty spade. Well, no more than usual, anyways.) He turned to her, a wicked glint in his eyes as he realized . "Imagine what the act will do to her."

The pair leaned in, until their lips met. Rose immediately turned purple. Scorpius pulled back and smirked. "That's a lovely shade of plum you are, my darling. Lovely indeed. Though not as pretty as you." said Scorpius as he kissed her again. They were so caught up in one another, they didn't notice their friend join them in their part of the Quidditch field.

When they broke apart, they found Albus there, whacking himself. "Gotta get the images out. Get them _out!" _

"Hey Albie. You're lucky you weren't here a few minutes ago." said Scorpius, while he gave a look to Rose that said, 'Let's freak out your cousin because it'll be funny to watch him throw himself down a flight of stairs.'

"Yeah." laughed Rose. "We played a _rousing_ game of Quidditch. He scored in the center hoop!"

"And your darling cousin riding my broomstick. Did you know her carpets match the drapes?" asked Scorpius as her twirled a lock of her hair.

Albus' eyes bulged out of their sockets as he realized what Scorpius meant. "You… you… AAH! MENTAL IMAGES!"

"When does he try to claw his eyes out?" asked Scorpius in an undertone.

"Soon." Rose assured him in a whisper. In a much louder voice, she called, "Albus! Did you know that those rumors were false? He's even _bigger._"

"You're joking, right?"

"I wish. Well, no, I don't actually."

The pair laughed as Albus tried to claw out his eyes.

"Albus! We're just kidding! We didn't do anything." they both assured him. Albus gave a sigh of relief and lowered his hands.

"_Yet." _

…

**What'd you think? Was it funny? What was you favorite part? (Mine was the 'Although Rose didn't look like she wanted to castrate him with a rusty spade. Well, no more than usual, anyways'.) LOL. Review, please! **


End file.
